1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a non-volatile memory and logic circuit process integration.
2. Related Art
Many wafers include, or embed, non-volatile memory (NVM) transistors with other transistor types on the same integrated circuit (IC). The manufacturing processes for the different transistor types may not be the same, requiring that the processes be integrated. For example, to integrate NVM with, for example, CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor), the CMOS process may be modified to include the process steps necessary to fabricate the NVM memory cell and the supporting devices.
Flash NVM is commonly embedded in, for example, system-on-a-chip (SoC) integrated circuits having CMOS logic circuitry. The flash NVM may include a floating gate comprising polysilicon, or use a charge storage layer comprising discrete storage elements or an ONO (oxide-nitride-oxide) layer. The memory cell may also include a control gate comprising polysilicon, a metal, or both. In addition, it may be desirable to use a high-k (where k refers to the dielectric constant of the material) gate dielectric in the logic transistor. Integrating the non-volatile memory cell with the logic transistor having the metal gate and the high-k gate dielectric on the same integrated circuit may require many additional process steps.